


l'atelier première

by universeismyfriend



Series: designing dreams [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeismyfriend/pseuds/universeismyfriend
Summary: “Well, the  theme is Heavenly Bodies: Fashion and the Catholic Imagination, we can figure something out. Just look at all the art that inspiration can be drawn from, not to mention previous designers like Christian Lacroix. It also helps that you look heavenly yourself,” Grantaire says as he pulls the tape measure off from around his neck..Met Gala AU part 2





	l'atelier première

“Would you be able to come in to the atelier today to work on some preliminary sketches?” Grantaire asks, his phone propped between his shoulder and ear while he shuffles through the papers on his desk.       

“Of course. I have an interview to do with some magazine, but I should be able to come in after that. Does your atelier close at a certain time?”

“If I’m here, it’s open.”

“Then I’ll see you around 9 tonight.”

With that, the call ends and Grantaire is alone in his office. Through the wall, soft voices echo in the workroom as everyone files into work. He gets a few moments of respite before remembering the responsibilities of the day; namely the naming and revealing of the new collection to his two closest friends.

Gathering his binder full of sketches and fabric samples -- which is a bit hard to close -- he stands up and grabs his coffee before making his way to one of the smaller modeling rooms. The workroom is full of people that greet him when he passes through.

“Good work on this gown, the client should be happy.”

“The client better be happy – I’m the best damn premiere under the age of 30,” Musichetta says as he walks by.

Grantaire laughs and continues to walk through the tables, lightly examining the drapers and cutters as they begin to work on the garments. He gets to the room relatively quickly amongst the chaos and finds Courfeyrac and Eponine lounging on the large green couch and chatting.

“’Aire! My favorite chaotic bisexual vampire!” Courfeyrac says grinning.

“I’m not refuting the vampire bit but you have definitely seen me outside in the sun before.”

“You stay up all night, you react negatively to the sun, you drink exclusively red liquids,” Eponine lists.

 “Alright, I’ll take the title,” Grantaire laughs, smiling at the ground and rubbing his neck with one hand.

“So why did you call us in so early? Not that we aren’t happy to see you or anything like that,” Courfeyrac says.

“I’m here to give you early access to my next collection.”

“Holy shit! Please tell me that this time I get to wear a crown like the rest of those pretentious fashion designers have their models wear,” Eponine says.

“Tell _me_ that I get to wear vampire fangs,” Courfeyrac adds.

“We get it Courf, you have a vampire kink or whatever,” Eponine says while lightly shoving his shoulder.

“If you two want to bicker all day, I don’t have to tell you the inspiration for this collection.” Grantaire waves the binder in his hands.

“No please! We can talk about our kinks later,” Courfeyrac grins.

“The inspiration is… gothic literature and the horror genre.”

“Fuck. That’s brilliant,” Courfeyrac says.

“And you’re protesting the vampire fact? After telling us that?” Eponine asks.

“Ignore that! Imagine the things he’ll put us in!”

“Clothes, I imagine,” Eponine says deadpan.

“Do you want to look over the sketches and samples? We can decide on accessories and makeup and all those choices together.”

They nod and move to sit down again on the couch.

“Wait. Has Enjolras come to see you yet?” Courfeyrac asks.

“Yeah, and if I wasn’t so excited about this collection and the theme this year, you would be dead.”

“You love me too much.”

“You’re a mediocre model at best,” Grantaire says jokingly.

“Take it back! I brought to you an excellent opportunity to get your name further out there and a beautiful man for you to stare at while you work!”

“Let’s just see how our meeting goes later. Can we just look at the binder now?”

The samples of fabric stapled to the sketches include deep, rich reds and greens and blacks in velvet and shiny pieces that look like PVC and a few delicate lace pieces. Each sketch is signed with an “R” in the bottom corner.

“So… vampire fangs?”

As they are thumbing through the rest of the pages when Grantaire's phone rings.

“Hello, it’s your friendly neighborhood vampire.”

Courfeyrac looks up in excitement.

“It’s Enjolras. My interview got pushed back a few days, so I thought I could stop by, I’m in the area now.”

“That would be great! Ask anyone downstairs to lead you up here to the first modeling room. We’re expecting you so it should be fine.”

“See you soon.”

Grantaire slides his phone back into the pocket of his black trousers and stands up.

“Who was that?” Eponine asks.

“Enjolras. He’s on his way up. I have to just grab a new sketchbook from my office, I’ll be back.”

“I could be crying blood!” Courfeyrac exclaims.

“Shit, that would be cool. Make note of it,” Grantaire says as he quickly exits the room to run to his office.

Enjolras still hadn’t made it up to the room by the time Grantaire returned. Eponine had pulled a small pocket notebook  and had started to write down a list of ideas that Courfeyrac was listing out loud.

“We have the sexy vampire fangs and crying blood. Small details that will really bring everything together.”

“Are you going more of the monster way?” Eponine asks upon Grantaire’s return.

“I wasn’t sure yet. I was thinking more of the _concept_ of horror and the divine rather than specific characters like Dracula.”

“That half fits the theme this year,” Enjolras says from behind.

“Jesus Christ, give a little warning,” Grantaire says.

“And somehow that’s even closer,” Courfeyrac laughs.

“Hey Courfeyrac. Didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Well, Grantaire is very popular and we were going through some concept--”

“I’m Eponine,” she interrupts throwing a glance at Courfeyrac. There was a reason why Grantaire only told them about the new collections before they were put into motion. He believed in keeping ideas close until they were fully formed and ready to be birthed; superstition and bad past experiences.

“Hello. You look familiar.”

“I always get that. As I am a model and all.”

Enjolras’ cheeks flush a little bit before turning back to Grantaire.

“You can stand there,” Grantaire points to a small raised platform in front of three angled mirrors, “And we can talk ideas while I take basic measurements for future reference.”

Grantaire turns to look at his two friends, “You can chill in my office until I’m done. Just put the binder in the middle of my desk. We can talk later about specifics.”

They nod and turn to leave.

“Don’t forget that we’re meeting up with Cosette around 10!” Grantaire calls after them, unable to see the blush on Eponine’s cheek, but able to see Courfeyrac lightly shoulder bumping her.

“I want to really embody the theme this year.”

“Well, the  theme is Heavenly Bodies: Fashion and the Catholic Imagination, we can figure something out. Just look at all the art that inspiration can be drawn from, not to mention previous designers like Christian Lacroix. It also helps that you look heavenly yourself,” Grantaire says as he pulls the tape measure off from around his neck.

“Well, I can’t win this by looks alone. That’s why I chose you. You can elevate this and raise the standard of what is to be expected.”

“Yes, let’s kick out the other mediocre men who dress in black suits and ban the women who hear the theme and think ‘hm so, senior year prom?’” Grantaire laughs as he measures Enjolras’ chest and then waist.

“Exactly!”

“Did you have any ideas that you wanted to bring to the metaphorical table? I have a few thoughts, but I want to see what’s going through your brain now.”

“I was going to leave a lot up to you since you’re the designer but…” Enjolras trails off.

“I believe in collaborative design, but I can prompt you.”

Enjolras nods and swallows as Grantaire kneels down and begins to take measurements of the pant inseam.

“We could go intricate and very biblical, like the embroidered dress of Valentino’s 2014 spring/summer collection,” Grantaire says.

“That was the one with Adam and Eve on the dress right?”

Grantaire grins and looks up. Enjolras averts his gaze and tries to focus on anything but the man at his feet.

“That’s the very one. We could look into the dark, gothic elements of divine art if you wanted to go with something that’s contradictory to you sunny and bright attitude. Or, we could go more traditional angel in gold and sequins. You’d look great in a halo.”

“The uh, divine sounds good,” Enjolras manages to say.

“Let’s get to work then.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
